Mr Logan
The next official Prime Minister of England after Sam Bishop resigning and Michael Novak 's brief reign of terror, he is the father of Grasmere Valley residents of Simon Logan and Ted Logan . He was a competent leader but not necessarily awe inspiring like Sam. Early Life Born in London, having a rather boring life he entered into politics wanting to do his best for the country. Soon after his political career started he married his wife Mrs Logan who he loved and doted on. They had a child together Simon Logan and soon after they found Mrs Logan could not have anymore children they adopted a mixed-race autistic child Ted Logan. As the boys were growing up Mrs Logan sadly died in a car crash ins Scotland. Soon after the tragedy Simon and Ted move to Grasmere Valley in order to live. They are among the citizens of Grasmere Valley who have been in Grasmere Valley from Volume 1. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 10 Mr Logan manages to win the election after Michael Novak is arrested as he goes against Tessa Crab in the quietest election ever as the town and country after the turmoil wanted to return to normalcy. Mr Logan organises as a result an emergency meeting to try and get the town to heal and move on from the events. At the meeting he personally invited Tessa Crab, Quentin Smithe, Mylene, Daisy, James Dontos, Mel, Ric, Borris and Wilma Timber. Due to the discussion it is decided that there is a Games Night once a month to help the town be brought together which was Quentin's idea and Mylene promoted. Mr Logan does not appear at the games night that is happening in the town hall as he and his sons are going away to pay there respects to Mrs Logan, Mr Logan's wife who had passed away and it was the anniversary of her death. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Eurovision When he is first elected he backs Tracy Bangles to sing for Grasmere Valley's Eurovision song contest with a big announcement shrouded in mystery calling for all the town to come and many speculating what the news is before Mr Logan revealed what it was. When she is disqualified for trying to beat up Hanna Clemount, he is made a fool by the entire town. Volume 14 In Volume 14 he is deposed from being Prime Minister and placed in prison after he was embroiled in a plan to see abortion legalised until birth which the Morley family used to attempt to murder Jane Mabel's daughter, Nia Mabel who was conceived after Edward Morley Junior raped her and not wanting any proof of the crime to exist. Volume 17 He is referenced when Tracy Bangles refuses to perform at the Government sponsored charity concert citing the incident with Eurovision her and Mr Logan when singing got caught up in politics and as a result she didn't want tat to be repeated. Volume 27 As of Volume 27 he is still in prison, his son Simon Logan also part of the conspiracy is released and Ted who had no part of it is missing since Volume 14 and is presumed by many to have committed suicide.